


Wanna Get Married?

by CLSL8stars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLSL8stars/pseuds/CLSL8stars
Summary: You’re the home I want to return to, forever and always. I promise to love you with all my heart for the rest of my life.





	1. First Look

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter of Jamie and Cara’s love story, started in [A Season of Firsts](https://archiveofourown.org/series/744045). Fast forward to summer 2019 (because who wants to relive the Stars’ 2016-17 and 2017-18 seasons? No one.) and on from there. 
> 
> Obviously, this is set in the future, and I’m not clairvoyant, and a lot of these characters are fictional, and I don’t know the real people personally, so all this is 100% made up. Enjoy!

Jamie straightened his shirt collar, undoing and redoing the top button, pulled at his sleeves, fidgeted with his watch, smoothed his pants. He wasn’t nervous, really. But he was antsy. He couldn’t wait to see her, get these photos over with and get to the good stuff on the beach. He _hated_ having his picture taken. It was so awkward, never knowing where to put his hands, whether to look at the camera, feeling like people were staring at him.

Finally, the photographer — well, her second shooter, Scott — came into the clearing and gave him something to do. He took a few simple shots of Jamie just looking around at the trees, back at the hotel, down the path toward the beach. Scott said these were mostly for getting the camera settings right, but they would include any that turned out well. Then he set up off to the side so he could get shots of Cara as she walked up behind him.

A minute or two later, Jamie heard voices coming down the path, then he heard Cara’s soft footsteps behind him. When she touched his shoulder, he took a deep breath and turned around. “Hello, Handsome,” she said shakily, smiling up at him.

Jamie was speechless. All he could do was mouth “wow” as he took in the stunning creature before him, _his_ beautiful bride. He solved his sudden lack of vocabulary the way he usually did, by cradling her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers. Photographers forgotten, they rested their foreheads together, smiling giddily.

Eventually, Jamie backed off a little and managed a few words. “You are so incredibly beautiful,” he whispered, blinking hard to clear his misty eyes.

“You’re kinda cute yourself,” she giggled, popping his suspenders as she trailed her hands down his chest.

“Wanna get married?” he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Laughing, she nodded. “Sure. I wasn’t doing anything else today.”

“Perfect. Meet me on the beach at 8:30.”

“I’ll be there.”

“God, I love you.”

“Feeling’s mutual, hot stuff.” She couldn’t resist squeezing his ass as she went in for a hug.

“You’re so bad,” he whispered into her hair. “If there weren’t people taking pictures of us right now …” His hands slid down her sides to her hips and around her back, teasing touches disguised as returning her hug. He pulled her tight against him, kissing her forehead, and willed himself to settle down. Later.

They held each other for a few more moments before it was time to finish up the photos. Sarah, the lead photographer, snapped away as Scott helped arrange them, fanning out the short train of Cara’s dress, making sure there wasn’t a hair or a fern frond out of place.

When Sarah had what she wanted, she sent Scott to bring in the wedding party and family. They had chosen to have only a maid of honor and best man, not wanting to choose between friends. Cara couldn’t think of anyone more perfect than her niece, who was the reason they’d met, and Jamie picked the person he was closest to in the world, his brother.

After hugs were exchanged all around — and photographed — Olivia handed Cara her bouquet, and they went about taking pictures in various configurations. Sarah shot posed photos of each family unit, then the whole group together, then just the wedding party, while Scott captured candid moments in between — Jamie having an earnest hockey conversation with Olivia, Cara’s dad giving her a kiss on the cheek, the moms chatting animatedly with each other.

When they were done with everything and the mothers had herded their flocks back down the path, Jamie leaned down and swept Cara up in his arms, twirling her around in a circle, making her squeal with laughter, then set her down and kissed her softly. They walked hand-in-hand back to the hotel, stopping in the hallway before Cara headed back to their room and Jamie went to Jordie’s room to join the rest of the boys.

“See you in a little while, Beautiful,” he murmured.

“I can’t wait. I love you, Jamie.”

“Love you too, Baby. Don’t be late!”

“Wild horses couldn’t keep me away!” she called as he walked away.


	2. I Promise to Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now she stood facing him again, and it was time for their vows.

A little over an hour later, Cara’s dad shook Jamie’s hand and handed his daughter off to her groom. Jamie squeezed as he took her hand, feeling himself relax a bit with the contact, letting his smile widen. 

She beamed up at him, and the rest of the world faded away to background noise, the butterflies in her stomach settled. As the officiant started to speak, she half listened, but her mind drifted back to when they’d stood in this spot almost a year ago. They had gone for a sunset walk on the beach, the day after his and Jordie’s “Around 30” birthday party, the weekend between Jamie turning 29 and Jordie 31. He had stopped walking and turned to face her just as the sun fell behind the horizon, kissing her breathless and holding both her hands in his. 

_ “I love you so much.” _

_ She smiled up at him. “I love you too.” _

_ “You’ve been there for me through everything the last three years, keeping my head out of my ass and never letting me get too high on myself — or too low.” Jamie dropped to one knee, still holding her hands, and pulled the box out of his pocket. Her eyes went wide. “I want you with me forever, Cara. Will you please marry me?”  _

_ She didn’t even look at the ring. She couldn’t take her eyes off his sweet, hopeful face. Happy tears spilled down her cheeks as she nodded furiously, smiling ear to ear. He grinned back at her, dimples cutting into his cheeks. Kissing her hands, he carefully slid the ring out of the box and onto her finger. She looked at it then and gasped. “Oh Jamie, it’s  _ **_beautiful_ ** _.” _

_ “It’s a green sapphire,” he said, standing up. “I took my favorite picture of you into the jewelry store and asked if they could match the color of your eyes. It’s close, but nothing is as beautiful as those eyes.” He brushed her temple with his thumb. “You like it, though?” _

_ “It’s perfect and I love it. I love you. So, so much.” She threw her arms around him and squeezed, cheek pressed tightly to his chest. He squeezed back and kissed the top of her head.  _

She’d told him right then and there she wanted to marry him on that beach, at sunset, the next summer. They’d looked into the hotel’s availability and booked the date before they even checked out. July 5, 2019, so her family and friends would be able to use the holiday weekend to travel to Vancouver Island instead of burning vacation time. 

Now she stood facing him again, her hands in his, wonder and adoration on both their faces, friends and family surrounding them, and it was time for their vows. 

“Cara, my beautiful, kind, sarcastic, funny, crazy, _hot_ … tempered little Irish love.” Everyone chuckled, and Cara rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Squeezing her hands and grinning, he continued. “You make me smile when I don’t think I can. You make me laugh and scream and cry. You make me a better person. You have faith in me even when I don’t, and then you _make_ _me_ believe in myself. You drag me out of my comfort zone. You make my life an adventure. You’re my biggest fan but also my anchor in reality. You’re the home I want to return to, forever and always. I promise to love you with all my heart for the rest of my life.”

His voice broke just a little on the last part, and he bit his bottom lip to stop its quivering. She took a moment to wipe the tears off her cheeks and clear her throat. When she trusted her voice, she grinned a slightly mischievous grin at him, one eyebrow raised just enough to make him sweat a bit. He shook his head and chuckled softly, then nodded. He was ready. 

“Jamie, Love, my thoughtful, passionate, sweet, stubborn, goofy, insanely talented, gorgeous, huggable Canadian stud muffin.” Snickers from the crowd, especially his teammates, made Jamie roll his eyes. The chirping would never end. But Cara smiled up at him with her nose all crinkled and he quickly forgot about them. “I had no idea my life was missing such a huge piece before I met you. Your smile makes me weak in the knees. Your dimples will be the death of me. And those puppy eyes will forever get you out of trouble. You’re my favorite. But what I love about you most is how safe and cherished I feel wrapped up in those big, strong arms. You treat me like a queen but not like I’m made of glass. You lend me your strength without diminishing my own. You give me comfort and laughter and excitement and joy and most of all, love. I promise to give you all those things in return until my last breath.”

Cara reached up to wipe away a tear at the corner of Jamie’s eye and lovingly brushed her hand down his cheek, stopping to poke at a dimple. They both giggled. A collective “awww” went up from the guests. The officiant then explained the next part of the ceremony, the handfasting, which Cara had wanted to incorporate to honor her Irish heritage. 

Lightly grasping one another’s right forearms, Cara and Jamie smiled as first Olivia, then Jordie placed long lengths of different colored ribbon across their wrists. Jamie softly stroked her skin with his thumb, barely tearing his eyes away from hers to smile at their siblings and parents as they followed with more ribbons. When everyone was seated again, the officiant took all nine ribbons and twined them together before tying them around their wrists in a figure-eight as he recited an Irish wedding blessing: 

“May your mornings bring joy and your evenings bring peace.    
May your troubles grow few as your blessings increase.   
May the saddest day of your future    
Be no worse than the happiest day of your past.    
May your hands be forever clasped in friendship    
And your hearts joined forever in love.”

As the officiant talked about the symbolism, Cara’s 9-year-old twin nephews proudly brought up the rings and handed them to him. Jamie and Cara exchanged their rings, saying, “Today I place this ring on your finger. It symbolizes the bond that is never-ending. But when you need to know the depth of my love for you, look not to the ring, but into my heart.”

When they were finally pronounced man and wife and given the go-ahead to kiss, Cara pulled Jamie against her with their still-bound hands, then stood on her toes to press her lips to his. Jamie cradled her face in his free hand and deepened the kiss just a little but broke it off when one of his wise-ass friends whistled. 

After carefully pulling their hands free of the corded ribbons, Cara took her bouquet back from Olivia, and the newlyweds paraded through the crowd to the cheers of their family and friends. While they waited out of sight for their guests to proceed to the reception tents down the beach, Cara pulled Jamie into a heated kiss that he returned wholeheartedly. 

“I love you so fucking much,” Jamie whispered into the kiss. 

“I love you more,” Cara giggled.


	3. Hello, Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m glad we came to our party,” Jamie laughed. “This is fun.”

When Scott came to fetch them, he found the bride and groom smiling softly, eyes closed and foreheads pressed together, silently soaking in the moment, and he snapped a few photos before disturbing them.

They took a few dozen gorgeous sunset shots out on the rocks, with the surf crashing behind Jamie and Cara, and then the photographers made their way over to the party to get set up for their entrance, giving the newlyweds a few more moments alone.

“Can we just stay out here by ourselves?” Jamie asked softly. “I don’t want to share you.”

“Love, you have me forever. We can be sociable for a few hours.” Smiling, she leaned up to kiss him soundly, nails grazing the back of his neck and sending electricity down his spine.

“Jesus, Cara,” he groaned, “you’re not really selling the idea.” In response, she squeezed a handful of his ass and giggled wickedly. “Yeah, nope.” He shook his head. “That’s it. We’re going back to our room. Right. Now.” He followed up the declaration with his mouth on her neck, just below her ear, pulling a whimper from her.

“OK.”

“OK?”

“Yeah. I mean no. No, we can’t.” She batted at his chest, trying half-heartedly to push him away. “Jamie, stop — _damn_. No no no, we gotta stop. They’ll send someone after us. We’ll never get away clean,” she giggled.

Jamie whined into her skin. “Ugh, you’re right. Even if we made a run for it, they’d catch us at the ferry. Fine. We’ll go. But we’re so sneaking out when they’re not looking.”

“Deal,” she smiled. “Besides, you don’t want to miss your big moment with your baby, do you?”

Jamie giggled. “No, you’re right. I’ve been planning that for weeks. Let’s go.”

As they approached the tents down the beach, the DJ announced their arrival and started their first dance song. Cara had gone through hundreds of songs, narrowing it down to a handful before she and Jamie had settled on “Lucky” by Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat. They both loved the lyrics, and that it was a duet, and that they could actually dance to it, not just sway in place like awkward teenagers at prom. They had practiced a simple little swing dance in the living room for months (not that dancing alone together, with no one to judge their missteps or their silliness, had been a hardship) until they felt like they wouldn’t completely embarrass themselves when the time came.

So as their guests cheered them in, Jamie twirled Cara into the “dance floor” area of the sand, smiling and giggling, singing along, eyes only for each other.

_Do you hear me,_   
_I'm talking to you_   
_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_   
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

 _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_

 _They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

 _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

 _And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_I'll put a flower in your hair_

 _Though the breezes through the trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning round_  
_You hold me right here right now_

 _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

When their song was over, Jamie kissed her softly and handed her off to her dad, who hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead as Heartland’s “I Loved Her First” started playing. Cara immediately teared up — she had let her father pick the song for this dance, but she knew it well, and though she was closer to her mom than her dad, she was still his baby girl. She put her head on his shoulder, and he held her close while they danced, ending the song with a big hug, kisses on the cheek, and tearful, murmured I love you’s.

A dozen or so songs later, when everyone had had a turn around the dance floor with the bride and groom — including incredibly adorable Jamie with his giggly one-year-old niece and Cara with silly but surprisingly good dancer Alex Radulov — the exhausted newlyweds collapsed, laughing, onto nearby chairs and were brought refreshments.

“I’m glad we came to our party,” Jamie laughed. “This is fun.”

Cara giggled and fed him a bite of her food. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it. I’m having a blast.”

They sat for a while, holding hands and catching their breath, and watched their guests have fun, chatting with a few friends who came to sit with them. Eventually, the music was turned down to background level, and champagne was handed out to everyone. Jamie and Cara meandered over to the cake table, where Jamie and a man who everyone assumed was a member of the catering staff hauled out a large trunk, carefully lifting out the treasure inside with their backs to the crowd. Guests glanced curiously back and forth from each other to the activity they couldn’t quite see, until a collective “ohh” went up as Jamie set the Stanley Cup on the closed trunk, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Cara smirking at his side.

Only Jordie and Tyler, who were in on the plan, weren’t surprised. Jordie stood chuckling at the DJ table, glass and microphone in hand, while Tyler poured a bit more champagne than necessary into the Cup.

“My baby brother, ladies and gentlemen,” Jordie began. “Who knew he could keep a secret this long?” Laughs rippled through the crowd. “Did you ask your fiancée if you could bring your mistress to the wedding the day you won her or did you wait until you sobered up?” More laughter.

“The day after!” Jamie shouted, giggling. Cara nodded, arms wrapped around him, an indulgent smile on her face.

“Such a romantic.” Jordie shook his head and continued, “Chubbs, I have known you literally your entire life, mine too really, and I have never seen anyone or anything — including that trophy — make you smile as much as Cara does.” Jamie looked at her and couldn’t help but beam, perfectly illustrating his brother’s point. “She is exactly the stubborn, bossy, crazy,” Cara shot him a facetiously shocked look, but Jordie just grinned mischievously and kept going, “silly, smart, sweet woman you needed in your life. When I went off to Montreal, I knew you were in good hands. CareBear, you’ve been a great dog sitter, relationship counselor,” Jess applauded in the background, “reality check, and friend to me since he first brought you home. I couldn’t ask for a better sister-in-law. I love you, kiddo.” Cara put her hand over her heart and then blew him a kiss.

“I’ve seen my brother, my best friend, do more sappy, romantic shit — sorry, kids — than I knew he had in him. I could tell you were head over heels for her like two months in. I don’t know what the hell took you so long to propose. I was beginning to think she was going to have to do it herself.”

Jamie flipped him off. “You’re one to talk!”

“Shut up,” Jordie grinned sheepishly. “We got there, ok? Cara, control your husband.”

“Fat chance, Jord. He’s right!” she called.

“See? They’re perfect for each other! Anyway. Ryan family, you have welcomed Jamie with open arms, even though he’s a dumb hockey player with a bunch of loud, disgusting friends.”

“Hey, you’re one of us, asshole!” someone called from the back.

“Which is why I know what I’m talking about!” Jordie protested. “Family is a big deal to the Benns, and I know I speak for the rest of them when I say we’re glad to make you a part of ours. Patrick and Colleen, I know he appreciates having you so close, especially since our folks are way up here. Sean, Molly, Brian, please feel free to big brother the shit out of him any time. If any of you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Back atcha,” Patrick saluted with his glass.

“To the bride and groom, may your lives be filled with love, laughter, patience, fun, and lots of kids for me to send obnoxious noisy toys to. Cheers!”

As everyone toasted them, Cara sat in Jamie’s lap, and Tyler carefully lifted up the bottom of the Cup so the bride and groom could drink from it together as Jamie held the top steady. When the trophy had been carefully set back down, Tyler raised his glass to them and took a sip, then sauntered back into the party.

Jamie and Cara kissed the leftover drops of champagne from each others lips, Cara still sitting on his lap. As he pulled her close, she held his face in her hands, tracing his clean-shaven jaw. She had asked him to be baby-faced for her today, promising he could grow whatever ridiculous beard he wanted for the rest of the summer, provided it didn’t reach the epic playoff disaster he had sheared off a month earlier. He had agreed with only minor protest. (“Not even a little shadow?” “No. Smooth. Please, Love?” “Anything you want, Baby.”) She didn’t mind him a little scruffy, but for their wedding day, she wanted a little piece of how he looked when they first met and he melted her heart. His face had matured since then, the lines of his jaw a little sharper, a few more little scars here and there, but it still made her heart flutter and her knees wobble. His hair was different too — still short at the neck, but sides not shaved and the top a little longer, giving her just a bit of the loose curls she loved to get her hands into (when he didn’t gel it into oblivion).

“Hello, wife,” he grinned.

She giggled. “Hello, husband.”

“My brother is lucky I’m so stupid in love with you or all that chirping would get him in trouble.”

“Oh just wait until his wedding. Vengeance shall be ours.”

Jamie laughed. “Plotting already. I love you.” He leaned in and connected their lips, forgetting where they were for a while, trading sweet, soft kisses, until Jordie cleared his throat loudly behind them. Giggling, they separated, and without looking away from each other, said in unison, “Yes?”

“The natives are restless. They want you to toss the bouquet and garter and cut the cake.”

“Oh. Right.” Cara gave Jamie one more peck on the cheek, close to his ear, and whispered, “And then we can run.”

“Fuck yes,” he whispered back as he helped her stand.

The unmarried girls gathered at one end of the tent, and Cara surreptitiously took aim at Kelsey, longtime girlfriend of the Benns’ pal Justin Courtnall, and nailed her with the bouquet. Then someone brought her a chair, and Jamie kneeled on the sand in front of her. With the crowd egging him on, he slowly ran his hands up under her dress to her thigh, brushing further up the inside teasingly, smirking up at her. In return, she skimmed her free foot all the way up between his legs, making him close his eyes and take a deep breath. He relented, pulling the garter down and off, looking at her in a way that made her mouth water. When he slingshotted the garter toward the waiting guys, he missed Justin and nailed Tyler right in the face. Tossing it away from himself like a hot potato, Tyler laughed “No no no no no.” Somehow, in the ensuing hilarity, Justin ended up with it, and he and Kelsey happily posed for pictures to the collective “awww” of the crowd.

Cutting the cakes, Cara warned him, “If you get cake on this dress, you’re a dead man.”

Jamie smirked as he picked up the piece of cake. “No promises.” But he only missed her mouth with a little bit of the frosting, using the excuse to kiss it off her face.

Cara, on the other hand, painted his lips in chocolate buttercream before smashing the cake into his mouth, and Jamie grabbed her hand, licking the mess off her fingers. Their friends and siblings whistled and cat-called, but Jamie was too turned on to be embarrassed, and Cara wasn’t exactly the shy type. Together, they raised their middle fingers at the hecklers and leaned in for a steamy kiss. They broke apart smiling and cleaned themselves up before mingling a bit while the cake was served to the guests.

When she thought they’d managed to spend time with each of their guests, Cara dragged Jamie off to dance, thinking they’d dance out into the dark and no one would be the wiser. As they danced toward the edge of the tent, they bumped into Brenden and Anne-Marie Morrow, who looked at them, looked toward the hotel, and smiled. Anne-Marie winked and said “We’ll create a diversion. You two run.” Brenden agreed. “Have fun, kids.” Jamie bro-hugged his friend and former captain, then went back to dancing as if nothing was going on.

The Morrows danced closer to the rest of the guests, and Brenden hip-checked Kari Lehtonen, sending him bouncing off a table and some chairs, drawing everyone’s attention away from the newlyweds. Jamie spun Cara out into the open sand, and after gathering up the bottom of her dress so she wouldn’t trip, she grabbed his hand and they sprinted down the beach and up the path to the hotel, giggling their heads off.


	4. I love you too, Jamie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hopeless romantic,” she teased fondly.
> 
> “Guilty,” he grinned. “Don’t tell anyone. It’s a secret.”

After running up the stairs, they reached their suite breathless and laughing. Cara leaned against the wall by the door, eyes smiling and trained on Jamie. He bracketed her with his arms, leaning in for an intense kiss. Cara wrapped her arms around him, running her hands up the soft linen on his back, then down to squeeze his ass, finally fumbling in his pockets for the key card, which he quickly snatched from her hand to blindly unlock the door, fist pumping in triumph when he got it on the second try without ever taking his lips off of hers.

Smiling into the kiss, he picked her up and carried her across the threshold, kicking the door shut behind him. He carried her across the room and gently set her on the bed, finally pulling away from her mouth to smile at her blissfully.

“Hopeless romantic,” she teased fondly.

“Guilty,” he grinned. “Don’t tell anyone. It’s a secret.”

Dropping to his knees, he lifted one foot at a time and carefully untied her white lace-covered Converse, pulled them off, and set them to the side. Then he slid his hands up her legs, pushing her dress up as he went. When he reached the lacy, corset-style tops of her stockings, he paused, smiling. “Cute. Sexy.” He kissed the skin above them. “I like.” Then he peeled them off, depositing them on top of the shoes before running his hands back up her legs and standing, pulling her off the bed to stand in front of him.

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, holding onto the back of his neck and his waist for balance. “Have I told you how amazing you look today?” she sighed, dropping her hand to pull at his moss green suspenders.

“Not half as amazing as you do,” he murmured, kissing down her neck to her bare shoulder. “I’ve wanted my mouth on this skin all damn night.” He pivoted her so he was standing behind her. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” Pulling her hair to the side, he kissed his way across her shoulders and up the back of her neck, making her moan softly. Gentle hands caressed her skin and unclasped her necklace, laid it on the nightstand, then pushed the spaghetti straps off her shoulders, traced the top of her dress down to the laces in the back, which he untied and pulled loose, a little at a time, all the way down to her waist. His lips followed, zigzagged down her shoulder blades, then down her spine as he pushed the dress out of the way, let it fall to the floor when it passed her hips. Finding her naked underneath the dress, he growled and snaked a hand around her hip and down to cup the wet heat between her legs. His lips found her ear and hissed, “If I’d known you didn’t have anything on under there, that dress would have been off hours ago.” He bit at her earlobe and she moaned again.

“That dress shows everything, and I didn’t want panty lines. I’m glad you didn’t know. That would’ve been very rude to our guests,” she giggled. “I thought I was busted when you were taking the garter off. You got a little handsy there, Love.”

“I can’t help it if I want you. Like all the time. Even when I don’t know I could just pull up your dress and be inside you just like that.” Two fingers pressed into the warm wetness, and she leaned back into him with a whimper.

“Fuck, J. Why are you still dressed?”

“Because I’m not done with this yet.” He turned her around again and kissed her, then carefully removed the sparkling crown of stars and half dozen bobby pins from her hair, setting them on the table with the necklace. He ran his hands through her hair, let it fall over her shoulders, cradled her face in his hands to kiss her again. Then he lifted her onto the bed and kissed his way across every inch of her skin, from her forehead to the tips of her fingers and toes. Cara thought she would explode from the torturous anticipation, but at the same time, she felt worshipped, adored, loved beyond measure.

Finally, when she was sure she couldn’t take it anymore, Jamie kissed her lips again and stood back away from the bed. He removed his watch and added it to the collection on the table. Then he pushed off his suspenders and toed off his matching green Converse next to hers before slowly, seductively unbottoning his shirt, smiling as she rolled onto her side to watch the show. When his shirt was off, he draped it and her dress over a chair, then began undoing his pants.

Cara licked her lips and whistled, long and low. “If I’d known I was getting a strip tease, I’d have brought some cash.” Jamie smirked and turned his back to her with his hands clasped behind his head, shaking his ass until his pants dropped to the floor. “Jesus Fucking Christ,” she gasped, and he pushed his boxer briefs down and stepped out of them, giving her the full view of her favorite part of his anatomy. She couldn’t resist sliding off the bed and reaching out to touch, running her fingernails across the pale skin of his ass and kissing his back. Jamie let out a giggle as he straightened, turning around with a cheeky grin and wrapping his arms around her. 

“When do I get a turn?” she asked.

“For what?”

“To kiss all over your body.&rdquo

Jamie laughed. “After.”

“After what?”

“After I’m done unraveling yours.” He picked her up, set her in the middle of the bed, and climbed up to hover over her.

“Oh.” Suddenly breathless, she bit her lip and looked up into his intense eyes, dark and hooded with want. She ran her hands up his arms, felt his muscles flex as he dipped his head to kiss her, unexpectedly soft and sweet. Dropping to one hip beside her, he continued to lazily kiss her lips while he trailed his right hand down her body, soft touches tracing each curve before settling between her legs.

Cara whimpered. Taking his time, he kissed behind her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. “So beautiful,” he hummed into her skin. “So sweet.” He sucked at her pulse point, probably just hard enough to leave a mark, definitely hard enough to pull a high, breathy moan from her. “All mine,” he growled as he bit down on the join of her neck and shoulder.

“Mhmm,” she agreed. “Forever.” She threaded her fingers in his hair, grazing his scalp with her nails while he worked his mouth down her chest, his fingers working magic of their own further south. This was going to be one of those nights where he repeatedly short-circuited her brain. Gentle, tender sweetheart, and aggressive, feral beast, all at once. It was too much and not enough. “Jamie, please,” were the last coherent words she managed before he sent her flying over the edge.

An hour and three orgasms later — one for him,  two for her — they lay facing each other in a sweaty, panting tangle, faces inches apart, still trading breathless, hungry kisses.

“I think,” she sighed, “we should clean up.” 

“Yeah,” he nodded between kisses.

“Before we fall into a coma.”

“Mhmm.”

Sliding away and off the bed, she pulled at his hand. “You get the shower warmed up while I take off my makeup?”

He smiled and followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist halfway to the bathroom and carrying her, giggling, the rest of the way.

In the shower, Cara finally got her turn to kiss all over Jamie’s body, which devolved into a round of steaming hot, raunchy, pornographic sex with her palms pressed against the tile wall and his teeth on the back of her neck like an animal. 

Finally, worn out, satisfied, and clean, they crawled under the covers and snuggled up together, Cara’s head tucked into Jamie’s shoulder and his arm curled around her, his fingers tracing lazy circles on her skin.

He sighed contentedly and kissed the top of her head. “I know I’ve said it a hundred times today, but I love you so much, Cara.”

“You can say it a hundred more if you like. I’ll never get tired of hearing it,” she smiled. “I love you too, Jamie. Husband.” She pulled his hand from her shoulder and turned her head to kiss his palm, her lips brushing his wedding band.

“I love you, wife,” he returned, pulling her hand up to his lips before placing it over his heart and covering it with his.

“I can’t believe I get to spend two whole weeks in this place alone with you.”

“Let’s just stay forever.”

“I think your fans might object.”

“Maybe. And your horse.”

“Oh yeah, him.”

“I guess I do owe the team a few more years.”

“After that, though?”

“After that. I’ll find us some land. You can ride Finn in the mountains. We’ll buy him some buddies for me or whoever to ride with you. Your family can visit whenever they want.”

“We’ll have to get enough for the kids.”

“Kids?”

“Our four kids. You still want four?”

“At least.”

“More than that and you may need to figure out how to have them yourself,” she chuckled.

“Ok fine. Four.”

“I can’t wait to have your babies.”

“Let’s not wait, then,” he said softly.

“What if we’re already working on it?”

“Are we? Did you already stop your pills?”

“Mhmm. I saw the way you looked at the other guys’ kids during the Cup celebration. You’re so ready to be a dad.”

“I hope so. I was kinda wishing I had a little one to share that with. Not that you aren’t enough.”

“No, I get it. I want that for you too. You’ll just have to win it again I guess.”

“Guess so,” he grinned. “Can’t let the kids down.”

“You never ever could. You’re going to be the best dad, Love.”

“I hope so. I already picked them out the best mom.”

“Who is she? I’ll kick her ass!”

Giggling, he pulled her up into a passionate kiss, then rolled her over so he could spoon up behind her. Content, wrapped in his arms, she closed her eyes and drifted off, with Jamie right behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> [What they're wearing](https://photos.app.goo.gl/zHFqqFc235Zubn103)
> 
> [The Venue](https://photos.app.goo.gl/TknRaZkSV3FHpQNJ3)
> 
> Cara and Jamie’s story continues here: [Two of a Kind, Workin’ on a Full House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172550)


End file.
